Tense
by HardyGirl17
Summary: Joe is tensed, and he won't say why. He doesn't even tell Frank, whom he tells everything to. Can Frank make him talk to him?
1. Chapter 1

**Tensed**

 _Joe is tensed, and he won't say why. He doesn't even tell Frank, whom he tells everything to. Can Frank make him talk to him?_

Ch. 1

Seventeen- year old Joe Hardy opened the front door of the house in a bang and entered, slamming the door behind him. He threw his shoes off and threw off his backpack from his shoulders.

"I HATE MY LIFE!" he shouted. Angry tears were streaming down his cheeks as he ran upstairs to his bedroom.

Frank, his year older brother, was studying in his own bedroom until he heard Joe's bedroom door slam. _What's going on?_ he thought. He got up to check on his little brother like he usually does. He and Joe are really close brothers. When something is wrong, Joe would always talk to Frank about his problems. He told him everything, but not today. Today, he didn't seem like wanting to talk to his big brother about his problems. _I wonder what is that all about,_ Frank wondered as he opened Joe's bedroom door slowly and found his little brother laying face down on his bed, sobbing. His shoulder shook with every sobbing sound he made. Frank's heart tore apart. He hated seeing his impulsive brother like this.

"Joe" he said, softly coming over to him. "Everything okay, buddy?" He sat down on the bed and put his hand on his back, rubbing it gently. Joe, though, suddenly shot up, pushing his big brother's hand away from him and shouted, "GO AWAY!"

Frank, taken aback, wasn't expecting this. _He tells me everything,_ he thought. _What's wrong now?_ He was hurt.

Joe saw the hurt look on his brother's eyes but he didn't care. He was too tensed to care, and he didn't want to tell him anything. He was just too upset and mad.

"Go away!" he said, when Frank was still standing, waiting for him to talk to him, which he wasn't going to do.

Frank obeyed, slowly exiting Joe's room, shocked. _What has gotten into him?_ he thought. He was concerned about his brother's well being. Has something happened at school that made him this mad? He will soon find out! He thought as he got back to his studying.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Frank was still in his room, studying. He thought of checking on his little brother again but he wasn't sure. He was debating whether to check on him or leave him alone for a while. _I'll check on him again,_ he decided. _Maybe finally he needs me,_ he thought as he got up the second time. He cautiously opened Joe's bedroom door and saw his little brother sprawled on the bed, napping. _He must be exhausted after all that sobbing,_ he thought as he quietly came over to him. He moved him in a much more comfortable sleeping position, unfolded a blanket on the end of the bed and put it on top of Joe's sleeping form, tucking him in properly. He then made his way to the door, closed it quietly behind him, and went back to his room. He sighed. _I wish I can know what's wrong,_ he thought. _If only he can talk to me!_ He went back to his studying, but he couldn't focus. He was concerned about his little brother. Did something happen that made him this tensed? He wasn't sure.

Meanwhile, Joe opened his eyes, sat up, getting out of the covers Frank put on him and looked around him. He forgot what happened for a while, then he remembered. He was tensed. Tears formed in his eyes as he remembered what happened at school today. His sobbing started all over again. God, he just did not feel good at all! He was tensed. Life was just not fair! Nobody would understand him. No one would care. Not even Frank! He sobbed even harder.

In his room, Frank heard Joe's sobbing and quickly rushed to his room to comfort him. He would give him all the comfort he needed.

He grabbed his little brother in a hug and soothed him softly, "it's okay, buddy shhhh" even though he didn't know what's wrong. This time, Joe did not bother to pull away. He stayed in his brother's hug for a long time, sobbing into his shoulder. Frank kept rocking him gently, reassuringly until he felt his little brother's body relax into his arms, hiccupping sobs only left.

Finally, when Joe calmed down, Frank took his brother's hands in his, and said soothingly, "Now little brother, whatever is the matter? I won't be able to help you when you don't tell me. I love you, and I just want to help you. Please talk to me."

Joe looked down, and said softly, "But you won't understand"

Frank was horrified. Why would his brother think that? Didn't he trust him? "Joe" he said firmly, but softly with gentle affection. "Of course I'll understand you, little brother. What made you think of such thing? You know I'm always there for you."

Joe looked down again, feeling ashamed for not trusting his trustworthy big brother. "Sorry" he said, softly.

"That's alright, Joe" Frank said, putting his hand on his little brother's arm. "Now whatever's the matter? I'm listening"

 **What do you think of my first two chapters so far? Please review. It would be very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi everyone, sorry I took so long posting this chapter as I had sent it to a beta reader to edit it for me but is taking forever to come back to me so I got tired and posted it anyway. Please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

 **Tensed**

Ch. 3

Joe hesitated at first, afraid his big brother won't believe him or take his side.

He finally took a deep breath and began, "Life is just not fair, Frank". As he said it, his tears started falling all over again. Frank put a comforting arm on Joe's shoulder, and said soothingly. "Now little brother, what happened?"

"Mr. Wilson doesn't believe me, BUT I SWEAR I WAS SAYING THE TRUTH". Joe was angry now.

Frank put his hands up to calm his raging brother down. "Woah, woah, now Joe, please calm down and start from the beginning" he said in a stern voice but in a gentle way.

Joe took another deep breath and said, " Okay, so today at school, was the Math test. Remember I told you about it?"

Frank nodded.

"You saw how much I studied, right?"

Frank nodded again.

"I felt I really did well on my test and I feel I got all the answers right, I swear! BUT MY STUPID IDIOT TEACHER THINKS I CHEATED!"

Joe started sobbing all over again, angry tears streaming down his cheeks, while his big brother was trying to calm him down by putting his hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to go on.

He continued, "AFTER WE ALL HANDED OUR MATH TESTS, HE CALLED ME TO HIS DESK!

"Seriously, I didn't know what was going on, until he said I need to redo my test. I was shocked, Frank! Like seriously? I asked him why, and he said it was because I cheated!"

Joe leaned over Frank for support, as he sobbed. Frank put his arm around his sobbing little brother. He was horrified! What kind of teacher Mr. Wilson was! How could he hurt his little brother like that? He is taking advantage of him! He thought angrily. Nobody hurts his little brother!

"I tried to convince him that I studied a lot, but he wouldn't hear of it" Joe gasped between sobs. Life was just not fair! Why him?

Frank rubbed Joe's back gently and said soothingly, "Shhh… it's okay now, buddy. I'm here."

While Joe sobbed, he was so relieved that his brother believed him!

After he calmed down a bit, he said, "I did not want to tell you cause I thought you would not believe me, I was scared you would not talk to me after all this." He sighed. Thank God his trustworthy big brother believed him!

Frank took his little brother's hand in his, and said softly, "Of course not, Joe! You know I always believe everything you say. Was there a time when I did not believe you?"

Joe shook his head.

"So you see little brother, you know I always trust you to say the truth and never lie, and I know you didn't cheat! You will never do such thing, right?"

Joe nodded.

"I'll always trust you no matter what! And as you know, I'll always be there for you. You can talk to me anytime, anywhere. I'll embrace you with my open arms." Frank smiled warmly, squeezing his little brother's hand, affectionately.

Joe sighed. He was so relieved and comforted that he wanted to hug his big brother. But then he remembered Mr. Wilson. Why did he think that he cheated?

As if Frank read his mind, he said, seriously this time, "Don't worry, Joe. Now that I know what's wrong, we'll take down Mr. Wilson together. He's been taking advantage of you, little brother." Frank sounded angry. He would report that teacher to the principle. He would take down Mr. Wilson!


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while as I ran out of ideas. Not sure how I would like Frank to punish Mr. Wilson for being unfair to Joe. Please feel free to PM me with your ideas. I would love that!

Thanks! :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter 4! Sorry took so long to update.**

 **Thanks to ErinJordan for giving me an idea.**

* * *

Ch. 4

During recess, Frank knocked on the door of Mr. Wilson's classroom. It was the next day at school, and Frank was planning to take down Joe's classroom teacher.

"Come in!" a voice said, gruffly.

Frank opened the door and entered the brightly-lit classroom. There was Mr. Wilson on his desk, marking sheets of papers. He looked up with an unfriendly face.

"…and who are you?" he asked, rudely.

"I'm Frank, Joe Hardy's big brother" Frank introduced himself politely. _What a rude teacher,_ he thought disgustedly as he sat down on a nearby chair.

"…what are you doing here?" Mr. Wilson asked, suspiciously.

"We need to talk!" Frank said firmly. "Yesterday, my little brother came home very upset, and I would like to know what happened. Did he do anything wrong?"

The teacher pressed his lips together. "Your little brother needs to redo his math test because he had cheated! He doesn't know anything! Stupid, stupid boy. What a cheater he was!" The teacher shook his head in disgust. "I don't know why is he even in my class!"

At hearing the word 'stupid' referred to his little brother, Frank raged from inside. How dare he talk about his little brother like that! No one calls his brother bad names!

Frank gritted his teeth, his protective big brother instinct growling inside.

"My brother is not stupid! He is a really smart, hardworking guy and a kick in the butt. In case you don't know, he spent day and night studying for the test! He barely even got some sleep! He spent most of his time studying, studying, studying… he was working very hard! I even saw him myself. He was sure he will get good marks on his math test, which I'm sure he deserved after all that hard work. Until you said, for no reason, he needs to redo his test. I'm sure he did very well!" Frank was so angry, he felt like punching the teacher's nose so hard. He hated him!

Frank was about to continue when the teacher slammed his fists on the desk, stood up, and yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Frank was taken aback. He thought Mr. Wilson was going to hit him, but he didn't. Instead, he was just breathing hard. He was full of rage. Then suddenly, unexpectedly, the teacher blurted out, "IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED IF YOUR FATHER, FENTON HARDY, NEVER ARRESTED MY WIFE!" Angry tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"…excuse me? What was that?" Frank didn't get him.

"THREE YEARS AGO, MY WIFE MELINDA GOT ARRESTED FOR SHOPLIFTING! YOUR FATHER PUT HER IN JAIL FOR FIVE YEARS. YOU HEAR ME?! FIVE YEARS!"

More angry tears streamed down Mr. Wilson's cheeks as his voice softened a little, "All that time, I couldn't see her. I missed her so much. She was the love of my life.

"Then after a while, I thought, why not get revenge on Fenton by his son since he was in my class? I thought it was the perfect chance. So that's when I thought about giving Joe a zero on purpose and blame him for cheating. Even though he got nothing wrong." The teacher admitted. He did not look the least bit sorry, though. In fact, he was more proud of himself, which made Frank even more disgusted. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Really? All that _just_ because his father arrested his wife?! Ugh!

"You will never get away with this" Frank said, quietly.

The teacher suddenly grabbed Frank, held him by his neck, choking him. "Yes, I will" he said harshly in his ear. Then, dropping him on the ground roughly, he snarled, "That is, once I get rid of you"

To Frank's horror, Mr. Wilson pulled out a razor-sharp knife from his pocket, ready to finish him.

He felt helpless.

* * *

 **Review would be appreciated. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone!**

 **To those who were waiting, thanks for your patience and I'm sooo sorry I took forever to update. Please accept my apologies.  
**

 **Good news, I finally updated. Bad news, this is the last chapter.**

 **Oh, and one more thing, I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed.**

 **I own neither the Hardys nor their friends.**

 **Finally, enjoy! :D**

* * *

Ch. 5

While Frank was suffering with Mr. Wilson in the classroom, Joe was hanging out with some of the Hardys' gang, Chet and Biff. They were sitting on the bench, chillin'. But Joe was not really with them as he was distracted. What is taking his brother so long? He stood up. His brother instinct told him that Frank was in trouble.

"…Joe? Where're you going, man?" Chet asked.

"I have to go inside." Joe said urgently. He ran hurriedly.

"Wait!" Biff called after him. "What's the hurry? Whatever's the matter? You can tell us."

"Frank's in trouble" Joe said, worriedly. "I have to go!" he said, running to the front of the school only to be caught by Biff again. "What's that all about?" he asked, looking confused.

Joe explained quickly.

"…and so now, Frank may be stuck" he concluded.

"We're coming with you!" Chet insisted.

"No, you can stay here. I'm fine dealing with it myself." the younger Hardy argued.

"We're coming with you, and that's final." Biff said, firmly. "Besides, Frank's our friend too, so we want to help."

Joe, losing the argument, sighed. "Whatever, you win" he muttered. "Now lets go before Mr. Wilson does something harmful to Frank"

The three boys rushed inside and hurried to Joe's classroom. Sure enough, as Joe had predicted, the sight before them was horrifying.

Seeing Frank threatened by a knife by Mr. Wilson, the younger Hardy lost his temper big time!

How happy Frank was to see his brother and their friends.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BROTHER?!" Joe yelled. "You idiot"

Mr. Wilson just grinned evilly causing Joe to fume even more. He ran, and lunged at him, causing the knife to fly.

Frank stood up gratefully, and helped Joe pin Mr. Wilson down.

"This is over, Mr. Wilson" Frank said. "You will never get away with this."

"And your father will never away with arresting my wife!" the teacher retorted.

"Chet, Biff!" Joe said. "Get a rope!"

The Hardys' friends rushed to the gym to do what Joe had asked them to do. They came back with a long rope.

"Thanks" Frank said, taking it from them. Both Hardys tied up Mr. Wilson, with their friends helping them.

After Mr. Wilson was fully tied up, Frank and Joe stayed with him to make sure he doesn't try anything to free himself, while Chet and Biff ran to get Mr. French, the school principal.

The principal came in with the Hardys' friends. "What's this all about?" he asked.

After hearing the full story from Frank and Joe, the principal turned to Mr. Wilson.

"You're fired" Mr. French said, angrily. "Upset about your wife arrested is not an excuse to hurt the students."

"But…but…" Mr. Wilson protested weakly.

"No buts!" Mr. French said, sternly. He untied the teacher and took him away, while the Hardys called the cops.

Soon, Mr. Wilson was finally arrested.

* * *

The next day, after all the chaos the other day, the Hardys and their friends were in Dairy Queen enjoying their ice-cream, celebrating the arrest of Mr. Wilson.

"…it wouldn't have happened without you, Frank" Joe was saying to his brother. "Thanks for helping me. I thought you would never believe me when I told you I didn't cheat on the test." he grinned, happy all his troubles were over.

"Anytime, bro" Frank said, patting his brother's back. "and of course, I would believe you, don't think like that." Then Remembering that he was almost killed by the teacher, Frank added, "and thanks to you too, for saving me. Without you, I would have been killed."

"Hey! What about us?" Chet protested. He had ice-cream all over his mouth, which made it look like he had chocolate moustache. "We helped Joe save you!"

Frank face palmed, pretending to forget. "Oops, I forgot." he said, chuckling. "You get the credit, too."

Biff smiled. "That's what friends are for."

 _ **End**_

* * *

 **PLSSSSSS review and tell me what you think, and I apologize if this last chapter was crappy.  
**

 **I always appreciate my work getting a review, whether it is criticism or not. :D**


End file.
